dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire (Beatriz da Costa)
Fire is a hot-headed Brazilian hero who's been a member of both the Justice League and Checkmate. She is never afraid to speak her mind and enjoys "spiritedly debating" with her teammates. Although she usually knows when to "cool it", when it comes to fighting for justice, Fire always brings the heat. Background Born and raised in Brazil, Beatriz da Costa became a spy for the Brazilian secret service. Tasked to track down some experimental equipment that produced the incendiary material Pyroplasm, Beatriz was exposed to the material and discovered that she could breathe flame from her mouth afterward. Dubbing herself "Green Fury" she joined the Global Guardians. Shortly after changing her name to the "Green Flame", the Guardians' UN funding was withdrawn in the wake of the formation the Justice League International. 'da Costa approached the JLI embassy for a job and the short-handed JLI took her and her friend, Icemaiden, on. Eventually, she changed her name to "Fire" in affinity with Icemaiden's shortening of her name to "Ice". During the climax of the Invasion! event, in which the alien Dominators incited other extra-terrestrial races to invade Earth, Fire's powers underwent a massive upsurge in strength as a result of the Metagene Bomb the Dominators detonated in the planet's atmosphere. As a result, she could transform into a being of pure green fire and gained to ability to generate devastating fire blasts as well as the power of flight. Following the JLI's retirement, 'Da Costa returned to Brazil and attempted to establish herself as the country's primary superhero. Eventually retiring from super-heroing to establish a career as an internet glamour girl, Maxwell Lord talked her and several other former JLI members into reforming as a group of "heroes for the common man" called the "Super Buddies". After the dissolution of the Super Buddies, Fire had returned to her work as a detective and secret agent. In that role she helped Booster Gold and Guy Gardner find the connection between Maxwell Lord and Blue Beetle's death, resulting in her involvement with Checkmate and the OMAC Project. Combat Statistics * Fire (OMAC Base) * Fire (Brothers in Arms) * Fire (Bounty) Involvement Heroes *She must be talked to during the mission On Fire. *'Fire' initiates the OMAC missions in Gotham City and appears both near the Knightsdome Sporting Complex and in the OMAC Base to assist the player. However, the OMACs have adapted to her powers and she is unable to continue on. She is forced to retreat, leaving the player to stop Brother Eye. Villains *'Fire' is a Wanted bounty character. She can be found near the OMAC battlefield in front of the Knightsdome Sporting Complex. *She is one of the random iconic encounters for villains in Alternate Metropolis during the Brothers in Arms operation. Trivia *Fire first appeared in DC Comics Presents #46 (June 1982) *Fire is voiced by Shawn Sides. *During her time with Justice League International, Fire moonlighted as a fashion model between missions. Following the team's retirement, she had also taken to running a website called "blazingfire.com", where she makes sensual "glamour" pictures of herself available for paid download. *Despite being Brazilian, in DC Universe Online she has a strong Hispanic accent. *Fire and the Martian Manhunter once worked on cases together in Brazil, defeating Doctor Samedi and saving a judge from a drug cartel armed with hi-tech battle-suits. However, Fire saw that when they worked together the authorities only talked to Manhunter, passing her over because she was a woman. In addition, the Brazilian public honored Manhunter by starting a comicbook series based on his adventures called "Hombre Verdad". Furthermore, Manhunter later took on the identity of Isobel De La Rosa, a writer who served as a conscience for Brazil. These reasons, in addition to an incident when Manhunter attempted to comfort Fire by appearing to her as Ice after Ice’s death, has led to Fire resenting him. Gallery File:CharModelFire.png|'Character Model' File:fire.jpg File:OMACFire.jpg File:FireStadium2.jpg File:FireStadium.jpg DoomedMetropolisFire.jpg External links * Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Wanted Characters Category:Vendors Category:Female Category:Fire powers Category:Meta Category:Checkmate